


Ученик

by Jess_L



Category: The Teachings of Don Juan Series - Carlos Castaneda, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стервятник очень хочет стать Ходоком. На Той Стороне он встречает дона Хуана, который пытается ему помочь.<br/>Кроссовер с романами Карлоса Кастанеды «Учение дона Хуана» и «Отдельная реальность», в тексте использованы цитаты из романов.<br/>Написано для команды "Дома, в котором..." на ЗФБ-2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ученик

Стервятник долго разглядывает выстроившихся на подоконнике питомцев. Вздыхает, ласково проводит кончиками пальцев со сверкающими черным лаком ногтями по стеблям и листьям — гладким, опушенным, покрытым колючками — и наконец выбирает то, что ему нужно. Маленькое растение в горшке — светлый цветок-колокольчик, проклюнувшийся из розетки темно-зеленых листьев, обволакивает дурманящим запахом. Стервятник закатывает кружевные манжеты, открывая бледные запястья, берет деревянную палочку и аккуратно окапывает растение по кругу. Оставленный на стремянке Луис взирает на это с явным неодобрением. Все его детки ощетиниваются колючками.  
— Приношу свои извинения, — говорит Стервятник Луису. Голос у него и впрямь извиняющийся. — Мир так устроен. Иногда приходится делать то, что делать совсем не хочется. Я и сам опечален, но по-другому не выйдет, понимаешь? Я должен поступить именно так.  
Кактус молчит, но топорщится уже не настолько угрожающе — облачная прядь за окном закрыла солнце, резкие контуры смягчил полумрак. Только рядом с Луисом образуется черный провал. Тень садится на стремянку и, обняв кактус, пристально наблюдает за рождением колдовства.  
Стервятник перекладывает выкопанное растение в мисочку с водой и тщательно обмывает. Потом делает тонкий круговой надрез и отделяет корень от стебля. Расчлененное растение он кладет на подготовленный кусок ткани, складывает и завязывает узлом.  
***

Неофрон* трясся на жесткой скамье в кузове подскакивающего на ухабах грузовика. В кузове было тесно от сваленных коробок и баулов, между которыми истошно блеяли две привязанные к бортику козы. Местные жители везли с рынка все, что им удалось купить или обменять. У Неофрона была только сумка через плечо и палка, на которую он опирался при ходьбе. Делать на рынке ему было нечего, и он просто бродил там среди торгующего и торгующегося люда, пытаясь нащупать в толпе какое-то скрытое течение, которое направило бы его куда-нибудь. Беда была в том, что он сам не знал, откуда он пришел и куда ему нужно идти. Он не знал даже, кто он сам. Он не был еще Неофроном. Только безымянным юношей с хромой ногой, длинными светлыми волосами и профилем хищной птицы.  
Он ковылял между торговых рядов, постукивая палкой по каменным плитам площади, пока не набрел на лотки с лекарственными травами. Острый пряный запах разложенных и развешенных связок вызвал у него приступ безотчетной тоски. Он остановился. Старик-торговец, тощий, седой и смуглый, поднял голову.  
— Ищешь лекарство для ноги?  
— Я ищу знание, — ответил юноша.  
— А почему ты его ищешь?  
— Чтобы знать, — удивился юноша. — Разве этого недостаточно?  
— Сначала ты должен узнать себя, — покачал головой старик.  
— Кто ты? — спросил юноша.  
— Меня зовут дон Хуан. А ты — кто?  
— Я не помню имени, — сказал юноша. — Это я тоже хочу узнать.  
— Я дам тебе имя, — медленно проговорил дон Хуан. — Ты похож на птицу, питающуюся падалью. Большую мы зовем грифом, маленькую — неофроном. Ты еще мал.  
— Ты поможешь мне узнать себя? — спросил Неофрон.  
— Едем со мной, — сказал дон Хуан. Он собрал свои травы. Вдвоем они вышли с площади на одну из прилегающих улочек, где был припаркован старый грузовик. Вокруг него уже стояла группа нагруженных товарами людей. Дон Хуан полез в кабину водителя, указав Неофрону на кузов. Когда все пассажиры уместились внутри, грузовик тронулся.  
***

Стервятник берет каменную ступку и принимается толочь растение через ткань, напевая вполголоса:  
 _— Прохладным утром или в зной,_  
 _С друзьями или без,_  
 _Я всех отправиться за мной_  
 _Зову в страну чудес._ **  
Тщательно истолченное растение он кладет в миску с водой. Тень протягивает руку, будто хочет взболтать содержимое призрачными пальцами, но в последний момент отдергивает ее. Стервятник вздыхает.  
— Отличная погода сегодня, — говорит он Тени, кивая на окно — солнце пробивается даже сквозь заполонившие спальню заросли. — Хороший знак.  
Тень грустно молчит. Стервятник снова вздыхает.  
— Мне жаль, что ты так на это смотришь. Но посуди сам — если все случилось так, как случилось… Если я не смог предотвратить это… Если нам уже никогда не быть вместе так, как мы были — живыми во плоти, — должен же быть в этом какой-то смысл?   
Стервятник замолкает в задумчивости. Потом берет сверток с растением, трет его о дно миски, вытаскивает, отжимает и снова кладет в воду. Тень соскальзывает со стремянки поближе к нему.  
— Этот дон Хуан называет себя человеком знания, — сообщает Стервятник. — Другие называют его колдуном. Но, как бы ни называли, возможно, его знание поможет мне развить дар, и я смогу Ходить и управлять событиями на той стороне.  
Тень касается невесомыми дымчатыми пальцами его губ. Стервятник не может почувствовать прикосновение, но все равно вздрагивает.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не хочу расставаться! Но то, что между нами сейчас — видеть тебя таким, не имея возможности коснуться по-настоящему, обнять — это непрерывная и невыносимая боль, это хуже, чем вообще не иметь ничего.   
Тень качает головой. Но Стервятник не замечает этого, он уже снова склонился над миской. Осторожно сливает воду, берет у неслышно подошедшего Гупи чайник и заливает содержимое миски кипятком. А потом ставит миску на подоконник под яркие солнечные лучи.  
***

_— Человек идет к знанию так же, как он идет на войну — полностью пробужденный, со страхом, с почтением и с абсолютной убежденностью,_ — сказал дон Хуан, когда они с Неофроном уселись вечером на веранде его дома.  
Неофрон печально скривился:  
— Тогда я еще не готов к этому. Может быть, и никогда не буду готов. Страх терзает меня.  
— Это нормально, — возразил дон Хуан. — Страх — это твой естественный враг, которого ты должен будешь одолеть. Ты ни в коем случае не должен останавливаться и убегать в страхе, иначе обучение твое на этом завершится. Но когда ты преодолеешь его, освободишься от него навсегда.   
— И тогда я стану человеком знания?  
— Нет, тогда ты встретишься со вторым своим врагом — уверенностью в себе. И если ты поддашься ему — решишь, что уже все умеешь и видишь, то никогда не достигнешь подлинного знания. Если же будешь тщательно обдумывать и взвешивать каждый свой шаг, сможешь обрести подлинную силу.   
— И это будет концом обучения?  
— Только в том случае, если ты поддашься ей. Тогда сила превратит тебя в жестокого злобного человека, и со знанием будет покончено. Если же сможешь контролировать свое могущество, управляя им аккуратно и честно, сможешь постигнуть весь мир и свое место в нем.   
Дон Хуан замолчал, что-то обдумывая.  
— Я перечислил тебе основные этапы твоего обучения и основных врагов, с которыми сталкивается каждый, желающий приобщиться к знанию. Но ты — не обычный ученик. Ты похож на заблудившегося между мирами или того, чью душу похитил диаблеро.  
Неофрон вздрогнул.  
 _– Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь._  
 _– Я говорю о том факте, что ты не цельный._ Я вижу вокруг тебя некую тень, затмевающую разум. Прежде чем приступить к обучению, тебе надо будет преодолеть и ее. А я помогу тебе обрести союзника, который поможет советами, помощью и силой. Он будет направлять тебя и выведет за твои границы.   
— Кого же ты дашь мне в союзники, дон Хуан?  
— Думаю, тебе стоит начать с травы дьявола.  
***

Солнце сделало свое дело, и на дне миски остался только белесый осадок. Стервятник переливает его в чашку и доливает кипятком. Подносит чашку к губам, дует на нее и кривится — пахнет тараканами. Потом зажмуривается и залпом выпивает.  
Сначала его бросает в жар, потом в холод. Он стучит зубами, корчится в нервной судороге.   
Тень в волнении качается на стремянке, заламывая призрачные руки, но заставляет себя оставаться на месте. Если брат хочет уйти, то имеет на это право. Он не должен ему мешать. И Тень держится из последних сил.  
У Стервятника начинаются рвотные спазмы. Ногу выворачивает под невообразимым углом, он стонет от боли, проваливаясь в полный дурмана сон.   
И Тень не может этого перенести. Сползает со стремянки, ложится рядом. Целует бледный лоб и закрытые веки. «Я не могу тебя отпустить. Значит, должен быть другой смысл. Для нас с тобой, вместе. И мы найдем его. Обязательно найдем».  
***

Белокурый юноша с профилем хищной птицы открывает глаза. Его голова покоится на коленях смуглого седого старика, который сидит на веранде обычного деревенского дома.  
Дон Хуан хмурится. Он уже понимает, что что-то пошло не так, еще до того, как юноша произносит с потерянным видом:  
— Где я? Кто вы? Как меня зовут?..

_* - стервятник (лат.)_   
_** - «Песня Кэрролла» В. Высоцкий_


End file.
